1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to imaging and, more particularly, to an operation device including a touch switch and an image processing apparatus including the operation device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-88759 discusses a multifunction peripheral (MFP) which includes an image reading unit. The device includes a reading unit, which is configured to read an image of a document set on a reading surface, and a pressing plate, which can open on the reading surface. On an upper surface of the pressing plate, an operation unit, which includes a plurality of input keys, and a display device, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, are provided.
An MFP as discussed in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-88759 includes an operation unit having a multiple of switches. Furthermore, the operation unit of the conventional MFP may display its function by using a character (string) together with a graphic to enable the operator to easily recognize the function of the switch.
As various different languages are used in different countries of the world, it is necessary to display the character (string) in the language officially used in the apparatus shipment destination country. However, an apparatus that has been produced to be shipped to one country that uses a specific language may be actually instructed to be shipped, after its assembly, to another country that uses another language different from the specific language of the former shipment destination country.
In this case, it is required to execute an operation for changing the language of the characters to be displayed to a predetermined language by disassembling the operation unit. A method for easily changing the characters to be displayed on the operation unit, which is provided previously to respond to a case where such an operation becomes necessary, is desired by the market.
A mixture of graphics and character strings that indicate the function of the switch of the operation unit are displayed thereon. However, usually, if the language to be used for the display has been changed, it is only necessary to change the characters (character strings). In other words, in this case, character portions to be changed and graphic portions not to be changed may mixedly exist at the same time.